Our Pokemon Master Quest
by AlejandroSalsa
Summary: Has nothing to do with the show, but just me and my Friends starting our adventure in the pokemon world, there is an explanation that we start at age 15 as apposed to 10, the pokemon we wanted were taken by the main bosses of three stories who were also the main character's best friends. now its up to the gang to stop the new crowned champions and there pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story that was come up by me and my Friends.**

**Story: Me(Alex), Darel(my friend), Dustin(Darel's Rival), and Adam(my Rival) are starting in the Sinnoh region in the pokemon world.**

**Bold: Important things**

_Italics: flashbacks(although few in mid chapters of the story)_

normal:non-dialog

"words": dialog

(words): authors notes or thoughts

*sound* :sound effects or more notes

All four Characters are 15 years old

Let's start this story

(Alex's thoughts: So I am trying to sleep but i am too excited. I get to choose my first pokemon tomorrow, and i have no idea which to choose. My friends Darel and Dustin were talking today about our pokemon journey tomorrow. I was hoping to get a cool pokemon. I look at the clock; 11:30. We didnt say which we wanted so i started to ponder each of my three choices. Piplup, the water penguin, as much as i love how Empoleon would look water has some pretty bad weaknesses. Chimchar, the fire monkey, may not have many weaknesses, but ends up a fighting type which opens up more weaknesses. And finally,Turwig, the Grass Turtle, may have weaknesses but ends up a really cool pokemon. I guess I can imagine Torterra as my pokemon. It is decided i will take Turtwig. Now i can sleep well knowing I will get my Turtwig)

I woke up on time for once, 6:30 am. I get up and dress myself, standard black hoodie and T- Shirt with a Pokeball on it. Then Black Slacks and Tennis shoes, My hat has a lightning bolt on it. I forgot to eat, weird because i never skip a meal. I head across the street to Darel's house and he comes out with his long blue shorts below his ankle, black shoes, white cap, blue shirt and jacket. we go to get Dustin. we couldn't fond him but we were told he had set out for the lab an hour ago.

When we got to the lab we were welcomed by Professor Rowan and Dustin, our friend, he wore a white shirt with a pokemon league hoodie. Blue jeans with white shoes.

"Alex: So Dustin, I suppose your ready to get your first pokemon too."

"Dustin: Hell yeah, we missed this opportunity 5 years ago when Lee-Anne, Jason, and Marcus took the pokemon. We can't miss this opportunity this time."

"Darel: Agreed, so Professor let's see our pokemon."

"Rowan: Good, here they are, Piplup, Chimchar, and Turtwig."

"Alex: I choose Turtwig."

"Darel: I get Chimchar."

"Dustin: that leaves me with Piplup, cool."

We decided to set off on our journey tomorrow but first...

**Cliffhangers suck don't they?**

**don't worry, I will work on more very quickly.**

**I already have a list on our pokemon and storyline**

**Rate and follow AlejandroSalsa **

**See yah.**


	2. Ch2 Friendship Becomes a Rivalry

**Disclaimer- I only own the main characters, I don't own anything else.**

**When we last left off we were getting our pokemon and something was going to happen.**

**current pokemon list**

**Alex: Turtwig**

**Dustin: Piplup**

**Darel: Chimchar**

**Adam:?**

**The characters Lee-Anne, Jason, And Marcus are the Champions of Sinnoh, Kanto, And Unova. And we will skip the pokemon league and go the way the games do, 8 gym badges then Champion**

**However there is a tournament when you do get 8 badges that takes place in the last cities of the regions.**

**so with that said, this chapter includes a 2 battles between Darel vs Dustin and Alex vs Adam. and people catching a few pokemon.**

**Chapter 2: friendship becomes a rivalry**

Today we will get to go on our journey to achieve our dreams. I, a future pokemon champion. Darel, wants to be a pokemon collector. And Dustin, just wants to be the best. we were about to go when...

"Dustin: Darel, I challenge you to a battle."

"Darel: ok let's go to the field."

we went to the field and then I became referee.

"Alex: This match is one on one between Challanger Dustin And Darel."

"Go Piplup"

"Go Chimchar"

"Piplup use bubble."

"Alex: Wow that Had to Hurt."

"Chimchar use scratch then slam."

"piplup use peck."

"chimchar, are you ok?" "Char." "Ok so use ember."

"Piplup get up, come on get up."

"Alex: piplup is unable to battle, Darel Wins."

"Dustin: I will beat you Darel, I will not stop training untill I beat you, Will you be my rival?"

"Darel: Sure, as long as i get to constantly kick your ass."

"Alex: come on Darel, lets train for the new champions, Lee-Anne, Jason, and Marcus."

"Darel: Do you remember them Alex?"

"Alex: How can I forget. Lee-Anne lied to me when she said i can have turtwig 5 years ago and then stole it when I went to go get it."

"Darel: Also Jason was just a comeplete bully 5 years ago."

"Alex: now the best time ever to get revenge i guess."

we had set out this morning after the battle between Dustin and Darel.

"hey look a Starly.'' "Alex: I want it, GO TURTWIG!"

"Use tackle then Razor Leaf."

*throws pokeball* "Alex: your mine"

"caught, yes I have starly."

"Darel: look its Croagunk, Go chimchar."

"use ember then scratch."

"Alex: dude he used poison jab, chimchar is poisoned."

*bright light coming from chimchar*

"Darel: I think it's evolving."

"MONFERNO!"

"Darel: Monferno use Mach punch."

*throws pokeball*

"Darel: yes I got Croagunk and My chimchar Evolved."

(talking to Alex) "?: Hey You, I challenge you to a 2 on 2 battle."

**Ok that is chapter 2: friendship becomes a rivalry**

**Rate and Review**

**I don't care if you bash it but give me some kind of input**

**if you want a character then tell me**

**if you want something to happen or have questions then review it and I will answer it**

**See yah in Chapter 3: New foes and Gym Battles**

**-AlejandroSalsa is peacing out til next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whats up guys AlejandroSalsa here after a while of boredom, The Walking Dead, High School, and WWE(I am a Mizfit).**

**Ive also read the Pokemon Adventures Manga recently and am re-reading the Yellow saga.**

**Also ive noticed I rush my last two chapters to less than 600 words. Im going to take my time on time on this one.**

**One last thing, I noticed that Darel's chimchar evolved so damn fast. But now I cant change it**

**Disclaimer: of course I don't own Pokemon, only the main characters(ok only me, I don't own my friends)**

Ch.3: New Foes and Gym Battles

**Alex POV:**

I was walking with Darel on the route training my two pokemon, Turtwig and Starly. And now we came across some guy shortly after I even caught Starly.

"hey, wanna have a pokemon battle?" said the person. He seemed my age and wore a red/black hoodie vest, black jeans, white shirt, with some deaign I couldn't really describe**( im lazy as hell to), **He was shorter than me( im the tallest) but taller than Darel and Dustin.(darel is shortest) Black short hair and hazel eyes.

"yeah sure, but first whats your name?" I asked.

"the names Adam and I see you have only two pokemon. I just started too but I moved here from Kanto, which would explain my pokemon."

"Im Alex and I want to be The champion of the Sinnoh Region, but first I need to train my pokemon to become champion."

"Champion huh? Well then this will be fun." Adam said in a fun tone.

"GO, SQUIRTLE!"

"GO Turtwig."

"Water Gun"

"Razor Leaf"

Razor leaf had gone around the water gun andshot the squirtle in the back of the shell.

"Squirtle, Use Rapid Spin."

"Dodge It Turtwig."

Squirtle was too fast and hit turtwig.

"Alright I need to end this now" "use razor leaf then follow with tackle."

"Rapid Spin"

Razor leaf had not only do damage but also stopped the rapid spin and Tackle Finished off Squirtle.

"Your better than I thought Alex, GO Scyther!"

"GO STARLY!"

"Use cut."

"Wing Attack."

Cancel Out.

"Gust then Wing Attack."

"Guillotine"

Guillotine connected.

"Darel: how can scyther learn guillotine at its current level?"

"Simple, I Taught it via Technical Machine."

"Adam: Here Alex I want you to have this egg that my father left for me, he now runs the local Daycare center for pokemon here in Sinnoh. It's supposed to be some semi-rare Sinnoh pokemon."

"thanks Adam, I look forward to our next Battle."

"that might be soon, oh earlier you said you wanted to be the Sinnoh Champion?"

"Yeah."

"Well I want to be a gym leader for my last home in Kanto."

"what city is that?"

"Lavender Town (post GSC)."

"Then why come to Sinnoh?" I asked him. "Why Come here for something in Kanto?"

"Because My dad had gotten a job here in Sinnoh tending the new pokemon Daycare, he really loves pokemon and so do I and now we live up near Jubilife City."

"Great now what are you here for?" I spoke. "Training mainly but im looking to get some more pokemon, I kind of want a Pikachu."

"No way so do I," I said," Pikachus are great for speedy attacking."

Darel"Look there is one now."

Alex/Adam" Mine!"

"Turtwig. Scyther."

(In the end, Alex got Pikachu)," Hell yeah, I got a Pikachu!"

Darel" He's gone."

"Who?", "Adam. He just left,"" Wow, that guy did want the Pikachu."

And with that we breezed right through Sandgem and Jubilife City and are currently on our way to Oreburge to face our first gym leader, Roark, who is a rock gym Leader.

I was sleeping when I was woken up to water being splashed into my face.

"OH, CRAP, Dude what the hell was the water?"

Darel" Alex, check out the new pokemon I caught while you were asleep, Its called a Buizel."

Me:"I don't care if it's a fucking Tyranitar, it still splashed water in my face."

Darel: " Yeah but it will help with our gym battle today."

Me: " Oh crap I totally forgot about that. Lets Go."

Now we made it to Oreburg and as we get to the Coal-mining city, we meet Adam. He has a Pikachu and shows us the Coal Badge he got YESTERDAY! I was a mixture of anger and Jealousy that he got the badge before I did, But what really pissed me off was what he said before he Left…

"Do you honestly think you could beat Roark, heck anything is possible, even a simple, crappy trainer like you can do it, but even so, you couldn't even beat me at our match last week. Ive seen your pokemon and out of the 3 + the egg, only one is effective, and that you have little experience with."

Me: "WHO GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO JUDGE ME WHEN MY TURTWIG BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOUR SQUIRTLE!"

Adam:" you beat squirtle but not Warturtle, who might I add, beat Roarks Geodude with a single Rapid Spin. I'd love to see your worthless turtwig beat a Cranidos when he couldn't beat my Scyther."

Me:" why did you become such an asshole after only a week?"

Adam: "now now, ive always been this way, me and scythe came up with this Idea when we first saw you but I did however needed to get rid of the egg and needed the perfect suckers to hand it off to. My dad said the father was a terribly disobedient pokemon."

Me: "what is this pokemon anyway?"

Adam: " how should I know, my father wouldn't tell me, Later losers."

And so now I hate that guy, but I thank him for giving me the egg but am also afraid of both what it is and how it will turn out

But first, GYM TIME!

We walk to the gym and, surprisingly see Dustin.

Dustin: Hey Guys, check out the Coal Badge I just now got.

Darel: Cool Dustin, did you get any new pokemon like we did?  
Dustin: Yep sure did, I got a Pidgeotto and a Ralts.  
Alex: To get my first b you will excuse me I need To get my first badge too.  
Dustin: Alright see you Alex, remember Darel, I cant Wait to Beat you next Time we fight.

Ok so we walked in to the rock-type gym and...

"I am Roark of the Oreburgh Gym and prepare for the first gym in the Sinnoh region."

Darel "I get first match." Alex: " Fine but only one-one."

Roark: " I hear 1 on 1 and I agree to the Idea, GO GEODUDE!"  
"GO BUIZEL!" "GEO, use brick break," "Use water gun."

_**Water gun hit but brick break hit some damage.**_

Use rock Throw  
Aqua Jet

_**Blah blah blah, im too lazy to narrate the match so Darel ended up winning so on to my match.**_

GO Pikachu!  
CRANIDOS LETS DO THIS!

Darel: "Alex you dumbass you picked the wrong pokemon what do you hope to achieve with a Pikachu?"  
Alex: " Im proving Adam Wrong, he cant judge somebody based on their set of pokemon and battle tactics, also, the only reason he won was from guillotine and I know I can Beat him."

_**Quick Attack then Slam  
Try headbut.**_

_**Pikachu's attacks hit but did little damage, however combined, did better.**_

_**Now try slam again  
Zen Headbut**_

_**Pikachu dodged and beat Cranidos**_

"YES,YES,YES!" "I WON THE COAL BADGE!"

**Now this is AlejandroSasla speaking and not Alex, I finally managed to do this and am working on another story with special permission by ****Daownlyone ****Based on How things could Have Happened so I will work on that ASAP**

**SEE YAH! Alejandrosalsa peacing out, for now, until how things could have happened, and PT. 4 of OPMQ: Next Gym, Here we come**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys its AlejandroSalsa, I've come up with another Chapter for Our Pokemon Master Quest.**

**For once I have a review:**

**Ragnikblooddemon: Thank you and you are right, I will make it more detailed and take my time with each chapter rather than rushing it.**

**Anyway it is around the Time I have a major testing week so I wont be able to get much in the updates every day so it may take a few days.**

**(Insert disclaimer here)**

**Chapter 4: A Galactic Pain.**

As much as im hating Adam, I cant help but wonder what happened to him after meeting him only after a week. Then I remembered a small detail, he had a small yellow "G" on his arm. I don't know what this means but im afraid I will soon find out.

I am carrying the egg that Adam gave to me before he became what he is now. I hear small souds and it has been moving a lot recently. However what Adam said about it being the offspring of a bad natured pokemon makes me nervous, what if whatever this is is also like its father. Anyway the egg is in my arms right now, and my Turtwig is resting on my head. I also have my Pikachu running around me and my friend Darel who has his Monferno walking next to him and his Croagunk on Monferno's back, sleeping. My Starly and his new Tailow were flying around not to far from here. We are not to far from Eterna City to get our next Gym Badge.

As we were walking through the forest, I cant help but think of the new champion, LeeAnne. Who, as I hate to admit it, was my ex-Girlfriend. In fact she was until 2 years ago when she went to Johto and left me. She did in fact take the Turtwig she promised me and gave it to Jason, the Champion of Unova, which is why I really hate him, he was a nice guy. None of it really matters right now because I love my Turtwig, But something bothers me, how did Darel's Monferno evolve on the first day? I wonder when I will get Turtwig to evolve. Anyway the egg is moving a lot right now and its only been 3 weeks since I initially got it.

"Hey what's that crowd of people doing?" I asked. "don't know let's find out."

" _**Good after-noon, people of Eterna City, My name is Cyrus and I lead Team Galactic, a group of men and women who want nothing more than power beyond comprehension, as leader I will first give a kind question, who will join my crusade for world power?"  
**_ " I will step-up to the question."

" _**Ahh, at long last, my son, Adam, has finally decided to properly join his father's side."**_

" Wait a sec, Did he just say ADAM?! OH, I WILL KILL BOTH OF THEM, GO STARLY, USE WHIRLWIND!"

"Alex, wait look at that Cyrus guy, he seriously looks like a guy who doesn't want to be F***ed with."

"Does it look like I care, USE WHIRLWIND!"

*the small Sinnoh bird pokemon launches out and starts blowing wind onto the stage that Cyrus, Adam, and a small group of Galactic Grunts were at*

"OW, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! Wait I see… a… STARLY, GO PIKACHU USE THUNDER SHOCK!''

*a small, yellow, mouse pokemon came out of the ball and spit out electricity through the red dots on it's cheeks*

"STARLY LOOK OUT!"

But it was too late, as Adam's Pikachu hit the thunder shock to my Starly .

"Damn it Adam, why do you even want to join these people" "Because, my father, the leader of team Galactic, wanted me to, so he sent me with a Squirtle, a Scyther, and an egg to fend for myself for a month." "Well then why did you feel the need to give me egg?" "Because my father had no use for it, and I hate child pokemon. Both me and my father care only for power, that is all." "What about 'Lavender Town' was that a lie too? Or did you 'actually want to be a gym leader?" "Now I know the both of us know the answer to that. Anyway lets end this quickly, GO SCYTHE!(scythe is the official name for Adam's Scyther) USE FURY CUTTER ON HIS STARLY!" "Starly use wing attack to block. Then Peck." The attacks collided but Scyther's fury cutter hurt Starly badly in the wing, but Starly retaliated with Peck. "Starly return, GO TURTWIG!" "GO WARTURTLE!"

*TURT*  
*WAR*

"Hit with a razor leaf then headbutt." "Water Gun then SKULL BASH!"  
razor leaf seemed to gain the upper-hand but warturtle's skull bash took a lot out of both of them.  
"Turtwig are you okay?"

*Turtwig gave a tired look and then collapsed to the floor*  
"okay then return, let's do this PIKACHU!"

*PIKA! The small mouse came out the immeadietly used thunder bolt on the warturtle, instantly knocking it out*  
"Okay then, prepare for mine, GO PIKACHU USE IRON TAIL!"  
"BLOCK WITH QUICK ATTACK! Then use tackle"  
*Iron Tail prove too powerful for both moves*

"Pikachu are you okay" no answer "PIKACHU!" still nothing from my Pikachu. "Return, okay you win," I say with sadness in my voice. "Leave me alone, just leave me to the rest of my journey."

"Sorry Alex, but if you know anything of team Galactic, then you will know that if any personell beats a trainer then you must join us, there is no 'journey' left for you, only team Galactic."

"Hell no I will not join your little cult or whatever this is."

That's when it happened, a bright flash of light came on then… the egg…

*Gib… Gi…Gible(it then looked at me, then gave me a smile) GIBLE!*

"Perfect, another pokemon for me," a new determination in my voice, " well now, one-on-one, Gible use Sand Tomb." "Use iron tail."

(sand tomb made contact before Pikachu got even close to Gible, thus trapping it)

" End it with dragon rage!"

(a torrent of raw power of the small dragon finished off the trapped, yellow mouse pokemon)  
"okay, okay you win, so you don't join us, now get out of my sight."  
"HEY! Answer me this, do you REALLY want to do this or is your father just forcing you to do what _he_ wants _you_ to do?"  
"You will know the true answers in due time, now do me a favor and f*** off."

(Adam then stormed off through the damaged stage)

"hey Alex, what happened?" "Damn it Darel, where have you been through this, you've been gone for the entire time?"  
"Oh, I've been at the pokemon gym for this city, really easy since I have Monferno(Darel holds up the badge shaped like three trees side-by-side)"

"great, while you were out progressing your journey, I've been getting beat down by Adam, then when I initially lost, the pokemon egg hatched and brought me a Gible."  
"Alex, those things are super rare, there are very few places in the WORLD to even find a wild Gible."  
"Great, then we could put him to good use for my journey, but lets go, I need to heal my pokemon, before I challenge the gym tomorrow."  
"Okay, lets go rest."

**Where the hell has Darel been, last I remember, he was right next to me, then I went to fight Adam, then he was gone apparently, I win, then he's back from a gym battle**

**(A/N- I will not showcase any of Darel's gym, trainer, and/or League battles)**

"Hey Alex, I have kind of a personal question for you."  
"What is it?" "Do you even know who your dad is, I don't remember you ever being with him?"  
"He is a gym leader somewhere in this region that usually goes to Unova for a tournament every other week, I rarely ever see him so that's why I don't even know his name anymore, and barely even his face."  
"oh, well if he's a gym leader, then we might fight him soon."  
"Yeah, we might. Also for the Unovan region, my cousin, Elesa, is also a gym leader, so gym leaders runs in the family because I have a brother in Johto(Falkner) and my Grandfather Blaine is in Kanto, and I want to surpass them all by being a Pokemon League Champion, truly being the best of the family."

"excuse me sir," the nurse said," your pokemon are ready to go."

"Okay thank you."  
"well Alex, you want to go to the gym?"  
"Yeah, LET'S DO THIS!"

Okay so we were on our way to the gym to get my second pokemon gym badge,  
I looked through the translucent part of my pokeball and the face on my Turtwig was of a sad one. I released him from his pokeball to talk to the green grass-turtle.

"Listen, Turtwig, I know that Darel's and Dustin's Starters have evolved, but you shouldn't feel bad about it, you are great, you were awesome in your battle against Adam's Wartortle, even though you lost, that doesn't mean I love you even less, you are still my buddy no matter."

*Turt* *TURTWIG*

"Now let's go show the gym leader HOW WE DO THINGS!"

**The gym was… interesting… to say the least. It was nothing more than a bunch of trees. We came across a lot of those in the forest, and now I really hate trees. At last we met Gardenia, the Gym leader of Eterna's gym who loves all grass pokemon.**

"Okay now let's do this."

All I needed to do was to find a few people in a maze, beat them, and then face the gym leader. If the rest of the gyms are like this, I will kill myself(hint hint)*A/N the rest of the gym _puzzles_ get harder and I HATE PUZZLES*  
All I could do was find a pattern; Grass-Type Pokemon. Well, only one pf my pokemon can help me win this but let's try…

"Go Turtwig."  
"Go Cherubi."

"Use mega drain, turtwig."  
"Try a magical leaf."  
A bunch of multi-colored leaves circled Gardenia's Cherubi, but was halted when a surge of energy was torn out of the little cherry pokemon.

"Sunny Day Turtwig."  
"Use Solar Beam."  
Well, my plan failed, which was to use sunny day and then use Synthesis to recover any lost HP later on.  
Anyway, the Solar Beam hit Turtwig head-on knocking it across the field, not knocking it out but really close.  
"Synthesis."  
"another Solar beam."  
Solar beam missed completely and then Turtwig used Synthesis to recover.  
"BOTH: ENERGY BALL!"

A Large cloud of dust came up when the to balls of energy collided.  
When the dust settled, It was Alex's Turtwig that had Prevailed and became victorious.

"YES, WE WON TURTWIG!"

Gardenia had come up to me and handed me the Eterna Gym Badge.

"Well it looks like I get one step closer to being a champion, let's go Darelwho honestly plays no true part in this story at all, hey it's my story

**Okay that is the end of this chapter I will work on another one ASAP so try and Guess who the father of Alex is( he is in sinnoh)**

**Leave suggestions and comments in your reviews and Messages**

**Also, SOON there will be a YouTube Show that Me and My friends are Starting called "Game Over" about Games**

**Alex: Keep a good look out for our soon-to-be channel**

**Darel: Why don't I have a major part in this at all?**

**AlejandroSalsa: Well, since me and Alex are the same person, we agreed that you just stay there and be support, like in the TV show**

**Dustin: Where was I in all this?**

**AlejandroSalsa: Wherever the Hell you want to be**

**Look out for my channel, I will let you know when it happens**

**Remember to Favorite, Follow, Share with your friends, Review…**

**Alex: Dude just end it already.**

**AlejandroSalsa: Hey I'm trying to stall for the 2K word Mark**

**Alex: Well hurry the hell up with with the next chapter.**

**AlejandroSalsa: Fine watch for Chapter 5: too much stuff happens for me to name but it involves gyms, pokemon, and more Team Galactic(I think)**

**Alex: Is that seriously the Title?**

**AlejandroSalsa: SHUT UP!**

**See ya later**

**-AlejandroSalsa**

**Alex: Finally he can't see me next post will be about the characters not a through Chapter, think of it as Ch. 4.5**


	5. Chapter 45

Alex: What up guys, managed to steal AlejandroSalsa's computer for a little while while he is asleep right now. So as promised, "Our Pokemon Master Quest" Pt. 4.5: catch-up

Me: I'm a normal 15 year old kid who recently got a pokemon, a Turtwig to be specific. I never had a pokemon before but would have but then my now ex-girlfriend Lee-Anne took it for herself and went with Jason. Along my life I met my new best friend Darel who took the Chimchar out of the starters, Dustin who basically fades in and out of the journey, sort of like a rival would in those new games that feature a kid who gets a starter pokemon, goes on a journey, meets a rival who battles you at certain points, defeat all eight gym leaders, then face the elite four then the champion. HEY JUST LIKE ME!

But anyway, Also I met this guy, Adam, Who turned out to be the son of Cyrus, Leader of Team Glactic. He's been my rival since Sandgem Town, that's where we met. Scratch that, he was my rival when we met again at Oreburg City when, for whatever reason, became sort of a dick to me.

And now, My Current Pokemon List:  
1) Turtwig  
Level: ? (weird, he should have evolved by now)  
Moves: Tackle, Razor Leaf, Headbutt?(based on my pokedex book I own Turtwig cannot learn Headbutt by any means, wow the author must know nothing about Pokemon, then why is he writing fanfics?) And finally Energy ball( given to my by Gardenia)

2) Staravia  
Level: 22  
Moves: Whirlwind, wing attack, Ariel Ace, Quick attack

3) Pikachu  
Level : 23  
Moves: Thunder shock, Quick Attack, ElectroBall, Iron Tail

4) Gible  
Level: 17  
Moves: Dragon Rage, Metal Claw, DragonBreath, Sand Tomb(I love having a Special Egg Pokemon)

Next up is Darel, my best friend, he is a kind person, whereas I've been told I have a sort of Psychotic personality, hey, just because I enjoy fighting(maybe a bit too much) doesn't mean I am a psychotic person, but I digress.  
Darel moved to Twinleaf Town a few years ago at the age of 12. So we made friends of each other, we played pokemon card games, videogames, and see adventures of people, Like the World-Famous Red who single-handedly beat all of Kanto AT THE AGE OF 10 YEARS OLD! But that's another story( that reminds me, I need to remind AlejandroSalsa to get off his Lazy ass and get to work on his OTHER STORY) p.s. go read it chapter 2 up on it later this week.  
NOW FINALLY DAREL'S Pokemon( who honestly cares, this is MY STORY Not HIS!)  
1) Monferno  
Level 28  
moves: Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fire Punch, Fire Fang

2) Swellow  
Level 24  
Moves: Ariel Ace, Quick Attack, Steel Wing, Drill Peck

3) Croagunk  
Level 27  
Moves: Poison jab, Pursuit, Faint Attack, Revenge

4)Skorupi  
Level 25  
moves: Poison Fang, Pursuit, Bug Bite, Venoshock

Up next is Dustin who nobody Really knows much of, just that he loved adventure, he takes training WAY to much to talk to me or Darel and usually gets to the gyms first, last I check he just got his fourth gym badge, FOURTH, I'M Barely at my SECOND.

Ok now…

1) Empoleon  
Level 38

2) Pidgeott  
level 37

3) Metang  
Level 35

4)Flareon  
Level 33

5)Heracross  
Level 35

6) Sneasel  
Level 36

Uggghhh… It's Adam, let's just get this over with

1) Wartortle  
Level 26

2) Sythe  
Level 25

3)Pikachu  
Level 26

I'm afraid that's the only pokemon I know, he likes to remain secret about himself, thanks to Gible, I managed to beat him and retain my freedom from team Galactic, But I'm also afraid that I won't have that for for long, but I'll be ready for whatever he has…

**Well I hope you liked this little mid-chapter and…**

**AlejandroSalsa: Dude it's 3:00 in the morning, what the F**K are you doing.**

**Alex: well if you must know, I have been making the mid-chapter for reference so you make no mistakes in your story.  
AlejandroSalsa: But that will get outdated in like 3-4 episodes.  
Alex: Don't worry, I will personally make the Mid-chapters**

**AlejadroSalsa: OK OK, just get some sleep**

**Alex: Sure thing author who looks, talks, walks, eats, sleeps, and does just about everything the same way I do but looks nothing LIKE me. Make sure you Read, Review,Share, Tell AlejandroSalsa to Get off his Lazy Ass and Write Heart Broken. And, For the love of Arceus, Watch Out for GameOver, AlejandroSalsa is working hard on recording gameplay and Audio and Editing so give him some support. **

**See Ya  
-Alex NOT AlejandroSalsa**


End file.
